Basil of Baker Street
' Basil of Baker Street' is the main protagonist in Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. Trivia *Basil is voiced by the late Barrie Ingham and currently by Maurice LaMarche. *Basil will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Tino Tonitini, Sunset Shimmer, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil met Danny, his friends, and the Berenstain Bears in Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective. *Basil met Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meets the Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil and Dawson will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. *Basil met Logan and the crew of the Trimaxian in Logan's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Basil will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' and will later join her and her friends on their adventures along with Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Olivia Flaversham. *Basil will made his first cameo in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Basil will make his first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes. Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Mice Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Scientists Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Immortal characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventure Team Category:British-Accented characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Life Savers Category:Detectives Category:Master of Disguise Category:Heroic characters Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Gunners Category:Adults Category:Title characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Riders Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies